Sam's Journey
by FuzyDr4G0NZ
Summary: Samuel-034, a Spartan-II super soldier killed in action over Chi Cheti IV wakes up on Tuchanka, forced to take on the Reapers with Shepard how will the young soldier handle thing?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; So, i had this idea, a completely new one that i have not seen done before, well that's not entirely true, i mean how many times have we seen Master Chief or Noble Six be transported to the ME 'verse? well taking the premise of those stories i decided to make one of my own only i chose a different character, if you've read the Halo books you'll know him, if not... i would suggest looking up Samuel-034 on the halo wikia. **

* * *

**Location: In orbit of Chi Cheti IV, Chi Cheti System**

**Covenant Frigate **_**Unyielding**_

**Date: November 27****th**** 2525 (Military Calendar)**

Sam watched as John and Kelly fled the alien ship, his side hurt, he had taken the shot meant for John, the green plasma had burnt a hole straight through his new armour and had ruptured the vacuum seal, meaning he would not be able to escape the alien frigate, the ANVIL-II missiles would go off in a minute, he realised that he would be the first Spartan-II to die in combat, he offered to stay behind and cover John and Kelly's retreat and to cover the missiles,

He fired another burst from his assault rifle at the bird like aliens; they fell to floor with a squawk, dead, he checked the time on his Heads-Up Display; thirty seconds to go, he had more than enough ammo for his rifle and side arm to last him that long, he looked back down the purple alien hallway to see it empty save for the dead bodies of the aliens that had tried to kill him,

Sam almost wished for some more of the ugly bird like aliens to come at him, the waiting and doing nothing before he died was going to kill him first, the timer slowly ticked down,

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

He checked over his armour, apart from the hole the overpowered green plasma bolt had created the armour was still in perfect condition, he hoped the UNSC would win the war against these new aliens, although he doubted it deep down but he still prayed that his brothers and sisters would live to see the end of the war, or at least survive,

3…

2…

1…

Sam steeled himself, took a deep breath and closed his eyes; this was it for him, his journey ended here; on an alien ship making sure the warheads detonated and saving the _Commonwealth_,

0…

Everything went white as the ANVIL-II missiles detonated in the alien ships reactor, causing it to explode, destroying the purple vessel, Sam felt weightless like he was in space, he couldn't hear anything only a persistent white noise ringing in his ears, after what felt like forever things slowly darkened, eventually becoming black and leaving Sam to wonder if this is what Slip-space felt like, he knew it was a daft notion as Slip-space would destroy anything smaller than a Corvette,

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

**Date: Unknown**

The feeling of weight slowly returned, Sam frowned and then frowned even harder as he realised he could still frown, if he was dead why could he still frown and feel weight? Or was this all normal for being dead?

He slowly opened his eyes, nothing; it was still black, there was nothing, the noise in his ears faded at a snail's pace, he tried to move but he felt like he weighed a ton, when the whistling stopped he could hear the muffled rustle of leaves in the wind along with voices and… gunfire! He didn't recognise the sound of the weapons but there was gunfire nonetheless, he tried to move but his arms still refused to respond along with his legs, he than remembered the MJOLNIR armour, Dr Halsey had said it was essentially another part of yourself, he tried to think about moving but it did nothing, his vision was still black, he thought about turning the suit on, it worked, his HUD slowly flickered on and he saw the sky; it was bright although thick clouds blanketed the sky, a small Geiger counter on his HUD showed minor traces of radiation, not that it mattered, his suit was more than capable of withstanding solar radiation in deep space the trace amounts he was picking up,

His HUD showed his armour status as the software rebooted and the power pack came to full power, he was confused, surely he should be dead, standing in front of the pearly gate of heaven or waiting to be judged by Allah, not lying on the ground waiting for his armour to reboot and looking at an orange cloud filled sky, he heard the voices again but even his incredible hearing couldn't make out what they were saying, he could still hear the gunfire but it was starting to slow down a bit, the fire fight was coming to an end, he tried to move again, his arm came in to view and he looked at his hand before lowering it and pushing himself upright,

What he saw left him speechless, a large horrendous monster that had a claw for one arm, it looked partially organic but at the same time looked like a synthetic body, he felt the ground shake and the a large roar filled the air and drowned out all other noise, the monster was surrounded by what looked like robotic zombies from one of the old films blue team used to steal off Tango company during training, he looked for where the noise had come from but he couldn't see anything, except old buildings that were obviously abandoned and seemed to be very old, Sam couldn't recognise the designs, the buildings were alien, just like the weird monster things, which hadn't seen him yet,

He looked round again to see his rifle on the ground next to him, reaching over he grabbed it and activated the weapons miniature power pack that lit up the ammo counter and several small yellow lights along its length, it was fully loaded and Sam smiled a bit at that, if that monster thing turned out to be hostile, which he was betting it would be, he would take it down,

He got up slowly, trying not to make any noise; he hid behind a pillar or part of a wall that had collapsed centuries ago and moved closer to the creatures, the gunfire had stopped and the voices were getting closer, to him they seemed almost desperate, like they were in a rush to either get somewhere or to get away from something, he moved closer still to the horrible monsters and prepared to jump.

* * *

**Location: Tuchanka, Aralakh System**

**En route to Shroud Facility**

**Date: July 28****th**** 2186**

Commander Meredith Shepard was one of the most famous people in the galaxy, not only because of her actions during the Skyllian Blitz but also because she had become the first human spectre, she had defeated Saren and his Geth along with Sovereign, she had died and come back to life, used Cerberus to defeat the Collectors beyond the Omega-4 Relay and her most recent venture had been to destroy the Bahak system to stop the Reapers from gaining access to the galaxy wide Relay network, instead they were forced to enter the galaxy using conventional FTL travel; buying the galaxy a whole six months, unfortunately that time came at a cost; 300,000 Batarians had died by her hand, now that the galaxy was facing extinction at the hands of the ancient synthetic ships she was leading the charge against them,

He current mission was simple; cure the Genophage, if she did that than the Krogan would start sending in troops to Palaven, taking pressure off of the slowly crumbling Turian Fleet and Army, not only that her old friend Wrex had promised Krogan support when they went to liberate Earth, this was why her most trusted companion and most trusted friend Garrus Vakarian along with the Marine Lieutenant James Vega and herself were pretty much running head first at a Reaper Destroyer, the plan was simple, crazy but simple; they would lure Kalros, mother of all Thresher maws to the Reaper and… well she didn't know what would happen than only that she would probably want to be as far away as possible,

The three of them moved forward towards the Shroud facility, fighting everything from the simple Husks and Cannibals to the deformed Rachni Ravagers, it was just after defeating a small group of the zombie like Husks that she heard the Reaper let out a roar, the Krogan must have been pissing it off, that was good, it meant that it would be concentrating on them and not the two Humans and Turian that were busy trying to sneak up in the massive thing,

"_Shepard, I have detected an abnormal energy signature four hundred meters a head of your position," _EDI radioed her, Shepard raised an eyebrow slightly, _Wonder what caused that_, she thought,

"Come on, could be worth checking out," she said to her teammates, Garrus nodded in agreement,

"You sure Commander? Could be a reaper trap," James pointed out,

"Still, if EDI thought it was worth mentioning than it could be important," Garrus replied, the three of them made their way there, as they approached the coordinates they quickly slipped into cover,

"A Brute and at least a dozen Husks, great" Garrus reported,

"Great, maybe you were right Vega," Meredith said, "Doesn't look like they've seen us yet, maybe we can sneak around," James nodded, Meredith looked at Garrus, expecting him to nod but instead he was busy aiming down the sights of his trusty sniper rifle, a frown on his avian face,

"Garrus?" she questions,

"I got something, sneaking up on the Brute, don't know what it is though," he replied in a low whisper, Meredith quickly switched to her sniper to see if she could see what her partner in crime could, but she didn't have to…

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

**Date: Unknown**

Sam jumped up over the collapsed column and rolled into a crouched firing stance, a few short bursts from his assault rifle dropped a three of the zombie things, his aim was as precise as ever, not missing a single shot, the rest turned to face him and charged at him, the large monster roared at him, Sam noticed that it didn't seem to have a mouth, whatever it was wasn't natural that was for sure, he took down four more of the zombies before they got too close, he smashed the butt of his rifle into one of the zombies face causing it to implode, the weak bone like stuff it was made of was useless at stopping the Spartans melee attacks, the zombies were dead so quickly he figured they must have been some sort of cannon fodder, used in large groups but even than he found them easy to deal with, that left only the monster, it had stayed back, waiting for him to be worn down by the pathetic zombies before making its move, it let out another roar and charged him, its shoulder was low, prepared to ram him, Sam ran at the thing as fast as he could firing the rest of his clip into the monster, most of the rounds bounced off the armour, the rest of the rounds embedded themselves in the weak flesh like substance beneath the armour and around the neck,

When the monster was about to hit him Sam jumped, using the things arm as a ledge he vaulted over the beast, he flipped forward mid-air and landed, he skidded to a halt, turned and faced the thing again, it too had stopped but was still turning round, Sam reloaded his rifle and fired away at the thing unarmoured back, the armour piercing rounds tore through the thing, Sam fired the entire thirty two round clip into it before it collapsed to the ground, dead.

He reloaded his rifle and checked his ammo, he still had plenty but he would have to use it sparingly until he got back to the UNSC, but first he had to figure out where exactly he was, than he would be able to get home.

* * *

**Location: Tuchanka, Aralakh System**

**En route to Shroud Facility**

**Date: July 28****th**** 2186**

Shepard watched as the green mech like thing jumped out of cover and took out three Husks before they even reacted to its presence, as the rest of the Husks charged the mech it took down four more before obliterating the rest in hand to hand, Meredith's mouth was a gape as she watched the mech move far faster than anything she had ever seen, when the Husks were taken care of it turned its attention to the Brute, when the Brute charged it the mech charge back, jumped over, did a flip, skidded to a halt and reloaded its rifle before the Brute even knew what had happened, the large mech quickly killed the Brute by shooting it in the back, the Brute's weak spot,

"Whoa, that was crazy," James whispered, Shepard had to agree, Brutes were usually a lot harder to kill than that, the mech reloaded again and checked itself over, Meredith looked the mech over herself and saw it had a nasty looking burn on its chest, she than saw something that made her frown, on its chest was the number '034' in black, that meant it not only must be a human mech but there was at least thirty three others as well, it was also tall, very tall, it looked to be just under eight foot tall, its face was a single gold plate, but there was something about it that told her it wasn't a mech, the way it had moved so fluidly and had reacted to the Brute and the way it checked it self physically rather than run a system check,

'_Maybe… nah it couldn't be could it?' _she thought, '_No, humans don't get that big, or move that fast," _

Garrus fidgeted slightly, he had his sniper trained on the things head, all she had to do was say so and he would blow a hole in its head,

"You want me to take it out Shepard?" he asked quietly, not wanting to alert the thing to their presence, as soon as he spoke the mech thing snapped its rifle up and aimed towards them, it moved slowly in their direction,

"Come out, nice and slow," it ordered, it had a male voice that sounded… real, not synthetic, Garrus and Vega looked at her questioningly, she hesitated than nodded, her gut told her it would be okay, plus if she could get it to help fight the Reapers, it would be useful as hell,

"Okay, we're coming out now," She said loudly before slowly coming out of the cover she was behind, she may not have known it at the time but she had just changed the course of history and the fate of the galaxy.

* * *

**A/N; so if you decide not to take may advice and not look up Sam than you'll probably wonder a few things, i mean i know there a few of you who prefer ME over Halo so you might not be all that familiar with Halo lore, so other stories the Spartan that travels between universes has energy shields and years of combat experience, i choose a Spartan without those, Sam died in 2525, before shields were put on the Mjolnir, that and he died before the Covenant war really got ugly, i mean he died during the first military engagement against them outside of the fall of Harvest (Cole hasn't retaken it yet).**

**right if you want another Spartan to join Sam, leave a name, it can be any Spartan-II, no III's or IV's though, or Jorge, he's been done as well.**

**If you're wondering about my other stories than fear not, for 'First Contact' (anyone else notice the new story with the EXACT same name? i'm a little unsure what to do regarding that) i am about half way through the next chapter, just trying to get it right you know? its a little bit trick as i'm gonna have haters no matter what i do with it but im trying to minimize that, so yeah tell me what you think of this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; here you go, chapter two.**

* * *

**Location Unknown**

**Date Unknown**

Sam watched the three people—scratch that, two people and an alien come out of cover, the leader of the group, a woman with dark red hair and pale green eyes wore an almost skin tight armour piece, the dark colours made it look similar to an ODST BDU. The second person, a man, wore bulky armour that looked almost like the standard Marine BDU although it wasn't quite. The last one, the alien, was the tallest of the group and wore bulky camouflaged armour; its face had a nasty looking scar that ran from the side of its face and down its neck and below the armour, Sam guessed it went on down its barrelled chest.

"Listen, were on the same side here and I _really_ need to get a move on and finish my mission," the woman said, her voice was demanding but not overly so,

"So? Who are you, where are we and what is your 'mission'?" Sam asked, the woman barely hesitated in answering, apparently she was either a good liar or she trusted people one hundred per cent all of the time, neither of which seemed like a good way to live life to Sam.

"I'm Commander Shepard, this is Lieutenant Vega," she said pointing to herself and then the other human, "and this is Garrus Vakarian," she finished by pointing the alien who was eyeing Sam cautiously, Sam noted the alien, Garrus, stood a little closer to the Commander than the Lieutenant.

"We're on Tuchanka, the Krogan home world and we're here to cure the Genophage," she said, there was so many thing that weren't adding up that it made Sam's head spin but he decided he needed information, the way she spoke about those things, the 'Genophage' and 'Krogan', made it seem like he was meant to know what she meant, so he decided to wing it.

"Right, fine but I want to join you," he said, he noted the look of surprise flash on all three faces, the Lieutenant seemed highly against the idea but said nothing, the alien looked slightly anxious while the Commander kept a straight face, it took a moment before she answered, Sam, Garrus and the Lieutenant were all looking at her, waiting.

"Okay, fine. But, only until we get off of Tuchanka, after that I'll let Admiral Hackett decide what to with you," she said finally,

"Commander!" the Lieutenant said indignantly, "Stow it James," she replied quickly.

XX

**Location- Tuchanka, Aralakh system, **

**Date-July 28, 2186**

Meredith studied the large green figure, its voice was deep but it had a certain youth to it that couldn't be faked, whoever it was beneath all that armour was one hell of a soldier, the type of soldier that Admiral Hackett would need on the front lines against Cerberus and the Reapers.

She agreed to have him tag along simply because of the way he had easily dispatched of the reaper forces, plus against Cerberus his size alone would add a certain amount of psychological effect that would work in his favour.

"What's your name? After all you know ours so what do we call you?" she asked, the man's golden visor turned to face her and she found herself staring at her own reflection,

"Petty Officer Second Class- 034, sir," he replied, offering nothing else.

"Well than, let's go Petty Officer," she motioned towards the path that would take them to the Reaper Destroyer, the four of them made quick progress although Shepard could tell her companions were cautious around him, their eyes kept darting to make sure he wasn't about to shoot them in the back. Although she had to admit that she was a little nervous herself.

When they made it to the final stretch things got dicey, more reaper forces appeared to stop them, the Petty Officer, 034, used his odd weapon to tear them apart, he only hesitated for the briefest of moments when he first saw the Reaper. He said nothing during the trip, only replying to orders with a quick 'yes sir', he didn't make any comments throughout the run.

As they approached their final obstacle, a weak looking bridge, the Reaper let out an earth shattering mechanical roar, just as Shepard and her team jumped over the weak spot in the bridge the Destroyer fired, a red beam of liquid metal struck the ground beneath the bridge, the resulting explosion caused the team and their cling on to fly through the air, landing on the smouldering rubble that had been a bridge.

"Everyone okay?" she asked, Garrus was fine he had a few more scars to add to the collection but was no worse for wear,

"I just got shot by a Reaper, I'm fantastic!" James called out, surprisingly enthusiastic,

"Reminds me of that time in basic where the Chief booby trapped the playground," 034 said as he stood up again, not a single scratch on his armour that wasn't already there.

Just as the Reaper was about to fire again several Turian fighters flew overhead and started to distract the Reaper, their light weapons doing little to no damage but they kept it busy as Shepard, her two friends and their new giant acquaintance made a mad run at the Destroyer, stopping only to take out the odd reaper Brute that got too close for comfort.

"Garrus, you take three four and get the other hammer, me and James will hit the first target," she yelled as they ran directly beneath the six hundred meter tall sentient warship that was dropping Brutes on them left and right.

"Got it!" the Turian sharpshooter replied, the Petty Officer followed him closely, but far enough away to show he didn't trust the alien.

XX

**Location- 'Tuchanka'**

**Date-Unknown**

Sam followed the alien through a heap of large synthetic monsters, the alien, Garrus, was a pretty good shot with his rifle, although at close quarters he had switched to and assault rifle of some description, a large monster thing, a Brute Shepard had called it, tried to take a swing at Garrus, Sam had a feeling that the Commander would not appreciate one of her friends being hurt or possibly killed. Sam grabbed the claw of the Brute just as Garrus turned to see it, the Brute was strong, incredibly so, but Sam was stronger and pushed the monster away, primed an M9 grenade and punched the large synthetic in its chest, lodging the grenade in its chest he quickly pushed it back again and jumped away. The brute roared defiantly before the grenade exploded, leaving nothing but small bits of armour that rained down upon the duo.

"Uhh... thanks," Garrus said as he backed away slightly, they headed towards the second hammer only to see the activation switch was some sort of box,

"_Garrus, how's it going? You done it yet?" _Shepard asked over the radio, although Sam couldn't hear her through his own he did hear it from Garrus' headset.

"We're on it Shepard," Garrus replied as he activated the odd box switch, a large hammer crashed down on the ground, the force of the hammer striking the ground caused a minor tremor, seconds later another hammer hit the ground, adding to the effect. The tremors grew more and more powerful as the Reaper stomped about and the hammers kept striking the ground. Off in the distance Sam saw what looked like a giant worm heading towards them,

"We've got something coming in!" Sam warned, Garrus looked at where he was pointing,

"That's Kalros!" he said, "Shepard, Kalros is on her way and she looks angry," he said into the radio, Shepard ordered everyone back to the trucks, wherever the trucks were. He followed Garrus to the trucks and saw a large six wheeled truck surrounded by more aliens, these ones were large toad like creatures with humps on their backs, their faces reminded Sam of the bats found in the caves on Reach.

The Lieutenant arrived just seconds after him and Garrus, Shepard nowhere in sight, "Wrex, where's Mordin?" Garrus asked as he trotted up to the largest alien in the group, Sam took note of the red crust on its head, blood red eyes and three massive scars running down his face.

"The Salarian went to the shroud facility, Eve's okay as well," it replied, its deep voice leading Sam to believe it was a 'he'.

"Who's the big guy?" Wrex asked, eying Sam up, studying him with a trained eye, "just someone the Commander picked up on the way," Garrus replied as they all piled up in the massive truck. Sam was confused at their behaviour but said nothing.

Once they reached a safe distance they all piled out again, Sam watched with amazement as the giant worm from earlier erupted from the ground and took out the Reaper, it was a sight to behold. Shortly after Sam saw a small dot moving up the tower they had been running towards, he guessed it was an elevator. He had been doing a lot of guessing lately.

Barely seconds after the elevator reached the top of the tower, the upper most floors exploded, whoever was in there was almost certainly dead. He watched as an orange mist started to pour out of the tower, it spread far and wide, depositing some sort of molecule around the globe. He kept his distance from everyone as they went to pick up Shepard, Wrex and Garrus were talking to Shepard, although he stood away from everyone he could still hear their conversation. Once they were done Shepard walked right up to him and placed her index finger in his chest and looked straight up at his faceplate,

"When we get aboard the_ Normandy_ me and you are going to have a nice little chat, understood?" she said, her tone left no room for argument, although he didn't have to, he agreed simply out of the need of information.


End file.
